will you be here for me
by snoupy
Summary: When macy have to leave to live her dream what will happen when nick tell her how he feel and what macy will do...leave or stay with the guy she's in love with NACY
1. I'm in love

This is my first fan fiction

Macy got a scholarship she could be going to the State Florida Sports College and she didn't tell anyone even her best friend Stella she knew that that will break their hearts. Stella was the only girlfriend that Macy have and vise versa.

Beside she had strong feeling for the youngest Lucas, and her best guy friend. She fell in love with him and he didn't know and she doesn't know if he feels the same way about her.

They all sit in their lunch table waiting for Macy when she come to them she forced a small smile

Macy "hi guys how're you?"

Nick" we are fine but you are not what is it Mace?"

Macy"nothing"

Stella "I hate to agree but you are not fine spell it now"

Macy"ok you caught me, I'm going to Florida tomorrow"

They all scream at the same time "WHAT?"

It was Kevin turn now "Why?"

Macy" maybe I'll be going to the State Florida Sports College, I still have an interview their but I can' decide yet"

Joe "Why?"

Macy"cause I have to leave my life here, my friend, the guy I'm in love with" then she realize what she just said she put her hand over her moth and rolled her eyes "I gotta go"

Stella "you are not movin' from here, who is the guy"

Macy "please Stella not now"

Stella grabbed her arm as she about to stand up "Now Macy"

Nick "Can you leave with my brothers now I will talk to her"

Stella sigh "Fine" let's go guys "and then she turned to Macy "we'll talk later"

Macy"Nick please let me go"

Nick "you're not going anywhere I need to know at least who is the guy that you're in love with and that make you not see me standing right here"

Macy is shocked about what Nick just said "it's you jerk"

I hope you will enjoyed it tell me what you think and what you want to happen next chapter I really need you help it's my first fan fiction review plz


	2. promise

Chapter 2 :I hope you like it so far

Nick was in shock for a while, processing what Macy just said "Me…you love me?"

Macy"Yeah, how you can't see it, I was falling for you since I passed my fan girl stage"

Before he know it he was leaning an pressed his lips to hers ,his arms found her waist immediately and hers found there place behind his neck, they kiss slowly and then they pull apart smiling

Nick "you're moving to Florida after summer for four years"

Macy"Yeah, I know "then it was a moment of silence "Nick I need to talk to you about that…I can't move after that you know that I'm in love with you it will be hard for you cause I know that me if I was a thousand miles a part or for so many years I will be in love with you no matter what but I will be selfish to leave you as my man known that will….he cut her off "Mace you are leavin' to live your dream and I can't be in the way of that. You should do what you have to do and known that I'll be right here waiting for you"

Macy"yeah you know that every summer I'll come to spend it with you all"

Nick "I have to ask you something before you leave"

Macy"what is it guitar boy"

Nick "I want you to be my girlfriend"

Macy shock her head "you know I would love to but I can't"

Nick "Why Macy"

Macy"Nick you will be touring and you will meet girls while I am not here and like I said I will be selfish if I keep you with me while I'm not here and I want you to date and live your life"

Nick "Mace, please don…."she cut him off "please nick promise me that if you find a girl that you like that you will ask her out and not feeling guilty and if you feeling is stronger for me I want you to know that I'm yours and only yours promise me nick "

Nick "I can't Mace and you know that, I love you for so long and I can't promise you that"

Macy"No Nick you can please promise me"

Nick "I promise Mace, but I also promise that you are the one for me"

Macy felt a tear down her cheek and thinkin' "I hope Nick, I really hope you are right"

I hope you like this chapter and I would love to know what you think of it the next chap will be up it a day or two and if anyone had any ideas for the next chapter I would love to know them

Snoupy


	3. Macy's gone

Chapter 3: Macy's gone

4 years after Macy's gone to Florida Nick has been touring with his brothers and he met great girls in his life but no relationship lasted more than 6 months every year, but every time he broke up with one of them he felt relieved and happy that he didn't fall in love with any of them he doesn't want to move on he felt that Macy is the one for him, his feeling gets stronger for her every day.

Entering the firehouse with a huge smile

Joe" what's up man?"

Nick" Amy and I broke up an hour ago "that the 4th girl in 4 year

Joe "and you are happy? Man I thought this will last longer than nine months"

Nick went to his room and he sat on his bed staring at a photo that Macy was kissing his cheek and he smiled to the memory. He was happy that Macy is coming in 2 weeks

Kevin, Joe and Stella went to Nick room and to ask him what happened

Kevin "what happened man you don't last in a relationship more than 6 months every year" Nick didn't tell anyone about the conversation between him and Macy the day before she left for her interview in Florida and Stella tried to find out who's the guy and what she told Nick but she didn't break Macy this time to tell her what happen

Nick told his brothers and Stella what happen back then

Stella "Is that why your relationship don't last long and every time you broke up you seem happy about it "Nick nodded

Joe "Man, she told you to date even if you love each other"

Nick "yes"

Stella "oh! She really loves you"

Joe "how so she broke Nick heart"

Stella "No Joe she loves him very much that she gives up her love to make him happy"

Kevin, Joe" Oh"

Nick "I can't wait to see her in 2 weeks and finally got together forever"

Hope you like it tell me what you think plzzzzzzz review and make my day better

Snoupy


	4. together again

Chapter 4: together again

The next day after the conversation between Nick, his brothers and Stella Nick received a message from an anonymous number

"Hi Nicholas meet me at the airport in 30 minutes, don't tell anyone …Macy"

Nick's heart started to beat faster than usual, quickly he started to dress up and he pulled his jacket while he was heeding downstairs

He found his brothers and his mother Sandy, his father Tom and Stella

Sandy "where are you going honey dinner is ready in an hour "

Nick "I'm going in a drive "

Joe" now?"

Nick" Yes Joe now"

He opened the door and walk away

Tom "Is this something we should worry about"

Stella "I think he just missing Macy"

All "OH"

At the Airport

Nick waited Macy about 15 minute then he saw her getting her bags he went to her saying "Need help " she looked out to find her herself face to face with Nick

She throw the bags on the floor and rape her arms around his neck and he raped his around her waist and they hugged for like a long time "She whispered in his ear " I missed you so mush guitar boy" he whispered back "I missed you to my number one fan" She giggled and the separated from each other

Macy"Come on I'm starving let's get out of here, don't worry it on me"

Nick laughed" can't be I will buy you anything, Come one let's go get some pizza I know you love it"

Macy "ok I need to know what you did while I was gone"

Nick "Yes you do, I need to know too, let's put this on the car"

They left the airport hand in hand smiling and more then happen that they reunited after 4 years "

Hope that you guys like it so far…any idea will be great please make my day

PS: JONAS LA is so great can't wait to see next episode and what will happen with Kiara this is turning so great between Nick and Macy I hope they don' get drama like Joe and Stella and that Vanessa go away she is ruin everything between them

Until next chapter review plz snoupy


	5. what did we do when I was gone?

Chapter 5: what did we do when I was gone?

Nick and Macy put the bags in Nick's car ,he opened the door for her she smile and got in ,Nick also got in and when he's about to turn the car on Macy said "Before anything Can we just Go to my place first I miss mom and I need to shower before we go eat"

Nick "of course Macy"

When they got there Macy met her mother they both cry in the hug "I missed you mum so mush" "me to honey I glad that this is over how was your collage?"

Macy"great I love the College and I make great friends"

"great honey go put your things in your room and take a shower"

Mrs. "so Nick why she is here early she supposed to be here in 2 weeks?"

Nick "I don't know really, but I will find out we are going to have dinner she want to eat pizza and we are gonna go to the fire house after that"

Mrs"Okay son and she can sleep over tonight and come in the morning"

Nick" thank you "

After 30 minutes Macy showed up and nick tell hers to pack little bag cause she gonna sleepover

At the pizza restaurant

"So Macy why are you here early, you supposed to be here in 2 weeks "

"So you are not happy to see me "she fake hurt

"Don't be ridicules Missa, I missed you so much, I just need to know that everything is okay back there"

"Everything is fine Lucas; I just finish early the collage so tell me about you"

Nick start to tell her about his exes and how he spent every relationship thinkin' of her

"So Nick you are sure now that I'm the one"

"Of course I'm sure, I love you, I always have and I always will, now tell me about you, did you date?"

"If you remember our conversation before I went to college you will know that you are the one since then silly"

_(Please nick promise me that if you find a girl that you like that you will ask her out and not feeling guilty and if you feeling is stronger for me I want you to know that I'm yours and only yours promise me Nick")_

"Sorry, I doubted your love ,one more thing before we go home, there is a question I asked you before you…..She cut him off and press her lips to his "is this answer you earlier question?"

"yes, oh Mace I missed you so mush and I love you more than you know"

"I missed you too guitar boy and I love you so mush"

Then they finished their dinner and got in the car to head to the firehouse she also misses Stella, Kevin, Joe, Frankie and nick's parents

So this is chapter 5 I hope you like it chapter 6 will be up soon

Review plz and tell me what you think

snoupy


	6. Sleepover

Chapter 6: Sleepover

Nick opens the firehouse door; all the family was watching a movie

''Where were you are late" His mother ask him

"With a friend" Nick said with a big smile and he move so they could see Macy behind him

"MACYYYYYYY, OMG "Stella screamed hugging her friend "I'm gonna kill you Nick why u didn't tell us "

"She told me not to"

The all family welcomed Macy and she told them about her college and the exchanged the news.

Next morning Macy woke up and find herself cuddle up with Nick on his bed, his arm around her waist, she try to get up but his grip got stronger and he mumble "stay"

"I got go to the bathroom you know that Right" Macy said with a smirk on her face

"OK, fine but come back quickly" she giggled and made her way to the bathroom

she take a shower and after 30 minute she made her way to the kitchen and she found that sandy is making breakfast for them

"Morning Macy, sleep well "sandy said with a smile

"Morning Sandy, and yes i did, can i help?"

"Yeah, please make the pancakes while i make the eggs"

"Okay"

Now everyone is up and eating breakfast even Stella, she called her mother last night to sleepover at the boys

"Want to go for a walk with me after breakfast"

"Sound good" and they turn to finish their breakfast so they could go for their walk

Hi guys I know I didn't update in a while but this is chapter 6 and there is one or two more ones, I think he will propose or give her a promise ring next chapter I know they didn't date but they are in love so what do u think any idea?:)


	7. Be with you it's what I wnat

Chapter 6: Be with you is what I want

They finish there breakfast, Macy and Nick go out for their walk, they arrive to the park and they sit in an empty bench, their fingers tangled together "I love you mace don't leave me again, I was hurting so much for knowing that every guy in Florida can see you and talk to you face to face and I'm not"

"Even when I told you that you are my only one"

"Yeah, and that's not because I didn't trust you but I missed you, you don't know how much "

"I love you Nick and I will never gonna leave you ever again, unless you want me too "she said with a smirk on her face

"Don't ever say that again you know I will not give you up for anything in the world"

"Sorry "he smiles to her and for the 1st time after been far for four years he leans in and kiss her slow and sweet they felt butterflies in their stomach and that make them smile into the kiss

"Will you marry me MacyMissa?" she looks in his eyes and see love and trust

"Are you serious we never even dated and I don't want you to rush things?"

"Is that an NO?"

"NO nick, if your serious it's definitely a Yes"

"I'm dead serious, I know I don't have a ring or anything but… "She cut him off

"The ring is something to said to people that I'm in love and I'm gonna get married to the man I deeply in love with ,but for me asking me after one day home is the more appreciated thing and the ring could come anytime So it's yes, a big yes, Be with you is what I want"

"And you know be with you is what I want"

And they kiss like there is no tomorrow before heading back home so they can tell everyone and plan the weeding and go to buy her her ring

That it guys what do you think you could PM me off any thing you thought in this story

Till next time snoupy


	8. Weeding day

Chapter 8: weeding day

It's all set up for the big day in Nick and Macy life, they are gonna get married today, they been waiting for this day for 4 years and 2 months now

Stella: "I can believe you are gonna get married today, before me"

Macy:"You will eventually after Joe propose to you "

Stella: "You know we been together a year after you left, but I'm happy with him and I will be with him forever"

Nick: "I wish after seeing me getting married Joe you will man up and propose to Stella"

Joe:" I don't know man, what if she says no"

Kevin:" Are you kiddin' me Joe, what make her stay with you for 3 years without wanting to marry you Joseph"

Joe:" You called me Joseph, you are mad at me"

Kevin: "yes can't you see that every day she expecting you to ask her"

Nick:" Kevin is right, but don't ruin this day for me Joe ask her any other time man"

Joe:" ok I will work something' out, believe me"

The weeding went well and now they can't wait to be alone for the first time husband and wife

This suck, I know I will try to do better next time

Till next chapter, I will try to do it tonight

Reviews make me happy, send me what you think I should do next, maybe she give birth but I will work something out

snoupy


	9. AN

Sorry guys I didn't update this story in a while but read my other story it's the second version of this but a little different and chapter 6 will be up soon college is getting in my nerve I also write a new story hopfully it will be up soon,review make me happy and want to update faster,review my other story and tell me what you think

snoupy


End file.
